


Can I have a hug?

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron misses Liv, F/M, Love, Other, Upset Aaron, aaron needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron doesn't need his mum or Robert. there's only one person Aaron needs and that's his baby sister the one person that has never let him down and made him feel safe. His Liv his baby sister no one else just Liv





	Can I have a hug?

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought about last night. I don't know if Liv knows what's happened so in this story I'm gonna pretend she doesn't.  
> No mentions of the current SL at all x

Aaron said goodbye to Adam before getting on the ferry. He hated everything but he forgot it. His mum and Charity text him asking if he was ok but all Aaron needed was Liv.

Liv was the innocent person in all this she looked up to Robert as a dad but Aaron didn't have the heart to crush her vision so he left it and told Chas to as well.

He loved his sister more than anything. She was his life. His whole world. He remembered when she was in hospital needing surgery but wouldn't have it without Aaron. She eventually did when Aaron got there and that day Aaron make a mental note to protect her with everything he had.

He said that at HIS funeral as well that he would keep Liv safe and give her everything he never had which was why he was so soft with her. He wanted Liv to have a good life. He didn't want it ruined like his was.

The ferry stopped and Aaron got out. Sandra was out of hospital and at home but he knew that Liv was worried about her and she needed Aaron more than he needed her.

He got to Sandra's house "Aaron! Oh my baby! You're here! I've missed you so much!" Chas said the minute he got in not even letting him take of his shoes just hugging him tight. Charity did the same and Aaron said hi to Sandra.

"Where's Liv?" Aaron asked his voice breaking slightly he needed her now. "She's popped out love she'll be back in a bit." Sandra said. Aaron nodded and sat down by her. Aaron asked how she was feeling and about Liv. God his precious baby sister.

"Mum? Got you some sweets!" Liv called out. Aaron ran to her and held him tight as his tears fell. Despite everything it was Liv that Aaron needed not anyone else. Just his sister. The one person that never let him down.

Liv pulled back to see Aaron's eyes bright red. She reached up and wiped them away before frowning. "Aaron? What's wrong? You ok? Has someone said something? Cause if they have I'm gonna kill them! No one hurts the best big brother in the world. Not my hero or role model...!" 

"Liv!" Aaron yelled scaring her. "What?" She asked. "Can I have a hug? Please I really need it?" Liv just wrapped her arms around him hugging him making him feel safe. Aaron pressed his cheek to his sisters head like he always did.

Chas and Charity and Sandra watched them in awe before closing the door and leaving them to it.

Liv and Aaron stayed like that for a good hour before eating and watching TV. Aaron stayed close to Liv at all times he needed her. 

When they got to bed Aaron couldn't sleep without his sister near him. When she was in the bathroom. Aaron slipped into her bed felling asleep straight away. The pillows smelling of Liv. Giving Aaron that warmth he craved.

Liv came in and smiled before settling down next to him. Aaron woke up and pulled her to his chest. Liv looked up and pressed a small kiss to his cheek before settling down. 

"Missed you lil sis!" "missed you too big bro." Liv said before closing her eyes. 

Aaron looked at her before smiling. Sometimes Liv was all he needed and he loved her...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Find me on tumblr: Robronfan948


End file.
